mbmbamfandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 231: Candlenights 2014
"Candlenights 2014" was originally released on December 22, 2014. Description Well, we're here again with our family-friendly episode of My Brother, My Brother and Me, a celebration of our pan-religious, pan-sexual, personal pan holiday, Candlenights. This one was even more special because we recorded it live in Huntington, WV. Enjoy! Suggested Talking Points Nana's Christmas trial, great names for teen clothing stores, "I'm the lead singer of the Polyphonic Spree," the Kevlar elves, moped gangs. Outline 10:17 - I have a close family member who often indulges in the eggnog a bit too much during the Candlenights. This often results in wackiness, followed by awkwardness, then sadness. How do you deal with the awkward situation of someone drinking a bit too much during the holidays? -- Designated Driver In Dirty Jersey 13:31 - Y - Sent in by Liana Calon, from an unknown Yahoo Answers user, who asks: How big are elves???? My dad and I are arguing about this. He says they are all midgets like the Kevlar elves. And I say that some are human sized, like Legolas. He doesn't believe me. 18:10 - Our extended family holiday gathers are the usual affair. After stuffing our selves on masses of food, our sweet nana has forced an extensive carol-sing into a tradition. Needless to say, everyone hates it, but even worse is the fact that she just sits there refusing to sing while silently judging our worth as her progeny based on how into the third verse of Good King Wenceslas we are. How do we get out of this without poisoning the mashed potatoes? -- Musically Morose In Ontario, Canada 21:34 - Y - Sent in by Ira Wray, from an unknown Yahoo Answers user, who asks: "Grandma Got Run Over By a Reindeer"...Seriously....? Do you think this song is disrespectful to Grandmothers? Or just a nonsensical song simply meant to make people laugh? Why do you think the author chose "Grandma" instead of "Grandpa" or any other person? Would you play or sing this song in your Grandma's company? In case you've never heard all the lyrics- because everyone's always laughing 30:08 - I come from a multi-faith family, so we celebrate Christmas and Hanukkah. What is the best way to fit Candlenights in our already-packed holiday schedule? -- Dreidels And Donner In Dallas 33:05 - MZ - Sponsored by Hulu. Sponsored by Cyph. Personal message from Bail Bonds. Personal message from Michael and Jeff. 42:37 - Sad Libs 46:01 - Y - Sent in by Drew Davenport, from "YaDrew Mystery Nights" user "Craig?"Made up by Griffin McElroy, who asks: If you gave people your greatest gift what would that be? 50:25 - I am in charge of making desserts this year for the Candlenights celebration. I love baking, and I'm worried I might go a bit overboard, so I'd just like to know - how many cookies are too much? -- Countless Cookies In California 54:06 - From The Audience - So, Candlenights: lots of friends, lots of family, getting together unintelligible picking a Netflix or Hulu Plus thing, don't know how to pick it, spend an hour looking. How do I eliminate that problem? -- Jeff 58:26 - From The Audience - For the past year or two, I've been involved (I don't know how exactly to say it) with moped clubs, which essentially are a motorcycle club lite, so motorcycle club is basically motorcycle gang. A lot of my friends who aren't in the moped community just don't get it. Should I listen to what they say? -- Ben Thursden From Richmond, Virginia 64:45 - From The Audience - I have a question about Christmas Eve (the sixteenth of Candlenights). So, I'm Jewish and my fiancé is Christian. We live far away from his family. So, sometimes for the sixteenth (the sheep night of Candlenights) we would go visit his family, but this year we're not. So, we're just by ourselves (him a sort of a Christmas person, and me not a Christmas person). So, we don't really have any big plans for the holiday. so we're going to do presents on the seventeenth Candlenights. Christmas day, we're going to do some Christmas-y stuff, but we don't have plans for Christmas eve, and another Jewish friend of mine (non-Christian). We were invited to a sort of Christmas orphan (for the Jews and Muslims). The question is, he's got a nostalgic attachment to Christmas eve, but we don't have Christmas eve plans. So, should we go to this non-Christmas-y party for folks that aren't visiting their family, or should we spend Christmas eve with just the two of us and our cats? -- Jamie 71:08 - Every year my family gets together to decorate a tree. We all eat cookies and stuff and it's great. There's just one problem - I hate decorating the tree. I'm bad at it, but my parents insist I help. This time I tried to hang out in the same room, reading a book while they decorated. They were not having it, and forced me to help. Am I a bad person for not enjoying this part of Christmas? Am I required to help? -- Decorating Dingus In Minnesota 75:25 - Y - Sent in by Rachel Spurling, from Yahoo Answers user Marshawn LinchName made up by Griffin, who asks: How do I come up with my own punching combos.? 76:54 - Y - Sent in by Shelby Lorban, from an anonymous Yahoo Answers user In category: Local Businesses > Other - Local Businesses, who asks: Good names for teen clothing store? 82:09 - Housekeeping *Recommended Maximum Fun Network podcasts: None 84:48 - FY - Sent in by Nick Ke, from Yahoo Answers user Santa ClausName made up., who asks: Is it wrong to have a fetish for Gingerbread Men? Quotes Trivia *Late in the show, Griffin McElroy describes some of his notes for the Adventure Zone. While doing so, he foreshadows a plot arc that would begin in March 2015 with a train robbery. Deep Cuts References & Links Category:Episodes Category:Chilean Miners Category:Ira Wray Category:Jelly Category:Sad Libs Category:Drew Davenport Category:Rachel Rosing Category:End of MBMBaM Category:Unintelligible Category:Candlenights